Lived, Learned, Love & Lost
by BabyBlueEyes23
Summary: A series of unrelated Steroline One-Shots that are inspired by given or personal prompts. The title comes from the name of a song by, Ronnie Day.
1. Where Are You?

**Prompt: **_**Where Are You**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

The golden blonde sits upon her mattress, her sapphire orbs scanning lazily across the textbook in her lap, _chemistry never having ben her forte._

The dorm room is vacant of anyone else, both her roommates, Elena and Bonnie, had left hours prior. Bonnie in the midst of some sort of important mission with Damon, and Elena needing assistance in one of her classes.

Suddenly, in an instant of annoyance and frustration, the golden haired girl flings the book across the room, _her vampire strength being forgotten for the moment_.

With a sigh, Caroline collapses back into her comforting sheets, wanting nothing more than to shut her eyes and forget about _everything_. Ever sense her humanity had been switched back on, and assisting in returning Stefan's as well every aspect in the young vampire's life has felt massive. The only thing keeping Caroline from going mad is her complete and unwavering focus on her schooling.

Slowly, Caroline starts to feel her lids becoming heavier, and is about to succumb into the tantalizing darkness of rest…Though is intruded on by the incessant wrapping against her door.

The ocean eyed girl is tempted in merely ignoring the guest, though the pounding never falters. So with an exhale of annoyance, she opens the door.

Caroline is shocked once her gaze locks on to a pair of emerald orbs that she has become so accustomed to over the years.

"What are you doing here," is all she manages to speak in greeting.

"I think it's about time for us to talk," the brunette replies with his ever furrowed brows.

"Stefan, I'm not really feeling the whole talking about my feelings thing ever sense they came back rushing forward." She informs void of any emotion.

"Caroline, I just want to talk…We haven't talked in a _really _long time." Stefan nearly pleads as he takes a step forward.

"Well I don't," Caroline repeats, annoyance drenching from each word, as she moved to shut the door.

"Caroline!" He exclaims as he pushes against the doorway, so it is impossible for her to shut it. "Please…It's just me and you."

His emerald greens bore into her gentle oceans, and Caroline begins to sense her resolve start to wither. _How incredibly frustrating it is for him to continue having such a hold on her, with nothing more than a meaningful lock of the eyes._

"Come in…" Caroline moves away, so to create access for him to enter.

With a confident smirk, Stefan follows the blonde into the dorm, becoming slightly intoxicated by the sent of vanilla, which always seems to cling to her petite form.

"So…" Caroline starts as she takes a seat on top her mattress. "What do you want to talk about?"

Stefan drags over one of the spare seats in front of a work desk, and sets it so that he is directly facing the stunning young vampire.

"Caroline," the honey blonde shutters at the way he spoke her name, always making it a point to speak the entirety of it.

In past relationships, the guy would always make up some sort of little pet name for her, like _Care_, or _Love_…But not Stefan, _never Stefan_. When he spoke her name, it is as if she could feel the amount of compassion he holds with each syllable uttered.

"I miss you," he continues. "I miss us, before this entire thing started."

"You mean before you found out about my feelings," she accuses . "You mean you miss how it was when you were mindlessly in love with Elena, and I was just your _fun, goofy best friend_ Caroline."

"That's not what I meant." He presses, an undertone of anger lacing his words.

"Then what did you mean!" Caroline nearly shouts as she leaps from the bed. "Because I'm sick of guessing!"

"I'm not sure," he divulges bashfully as he also rises to face her.

"You know what Stefan, these days it seems like you never sure about anything!" Caroline states with a voice laced in ice and silver. Shooting out her lips as if bullets, wounding and shaming the man before her.

"So I'll help you out," she cuts with malice. "I think you never liked me, _not the way I feel about you_. Not the way you loved Elena…I think you pitied me ever sense you found out, and you've been trying to feel something for me, just so we don't lose our friendship. The way you lost Lexi-"

"That's _not _it!" Stefan argues, interrupting her mid sentence.

"Then what is it Stefan? Please! Explain it to me, because I'm about done."

Stefan freezes for a micro second, unsure how to respond to her last comment. _"I'm about done." _

And in an instant he feels sickened of himself, that he was able to make someone as kind, and caring as Caroline Forbes, _about ready to quit on someone she cares for_.

Slowly, he looks upwards, so that their gazes lock on one another once more…And the words spill from his lips, as if they had always been there, waiting for him to allow them to be released.

"Caroline, I don't know how I feel about you…But I do know that when we kissed I felt something I never have before. And I do know that when we had our humanities off, all I wanted, even more than feeding on innocent victims, was being with you. Just being around you made me feel stronger, and happier…"

"Okay, but what is that supposed to mean Stefan? Those are all pretty words and everything, but where are you? Where are we? Can we really just start something now, after everything that has happened?"

A lapse of silence falls over them, comprised of nothing but gazing at one another longingly.

Let's go somewhere. "He suggests nonchalantly.

"What," She inquiries with a craned brow.

"I don't know where I am. And I don't know where we are. But I do know that all I want, that all I've _ever_ wanted is to be with you. So…Let's go on a road trip, just the two of us." He grins in a way that he so rarely has before. A easy, joyful grin, one that makes his startling orbs of jade, light up, making a tugging sensation to pull on Caroline's gut.

"Okay," she breathes.

"Okay?" He mimics with slight shock etched into his expression.

"Okay!" Caroline laughs.

Without another thought, Stefan grabs her wrist pulling her from the room in excitement.

"Weight!" Caroline snickers. "We can't go now."

"Why not?" He inquires with slight disappointment, as if a puppy who's bone had been snatched from his grasp.

"Because I have a test tomorrow, and I have to pack and I have to-" Caroline begins to rattle off the reasons, prior to Stefan interrupting her yet again.

"Caroline."

"yes?" She laughs.

"Let's go now."

"but-"

"No, no _buts_. You are a brilliant, immortal vampire. I promise you're gonna have a chance to make it up."

Sensing that the blonde is about to retaliate, he lifts her from the ground, throwing her over his shoulder and walks out of the doorway.

"You know Stefan, this is getting really old." Caroline states, though in truth she is thankful for the fact he is unable to catch sight of the blazing blush that colors her cheeks, and the grin that has molded into her features.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, and I would love to know what you think. Most of these one-shots will be inspired by requests given from either this cite, or Tumblr. **

**Thank you again.**


	2. Let's Celebrate

**Let's Celebrate | Steroline Fanfic**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Prompt: Tumblr-Anonymous:..**_Ripper Stefan and Humanity-Off Caroline celebrating either Stefan's or Caroline's BDay... Just curious what how that would go_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

Silence colors the night air, only being intruded upon by the subtle cackles and chatter radiating from the celebration being held yards from where the pair stands.

The sky is dyed in a deep shade of cobalt, and embedded with the twinkling glow of starlight. Though, it is the full moon that drenches over the darkness of the forest, and spills above the peaceful pond. Light intermingling with shadows, so to create a wicked sort of beauty, a beauty which mirrors that of the pair standing before the pond.

He stands guarded, appearing as if at any moment he would be prepared for a brawl. he is handsome, incredibly so. With his brilliant orbs of emeralds cutting through the darkness of the night, and his strong features catching the interest of numerous onlookers, most would speak of the man as an adonis in actuality.

In contrast, She is petite, standing poised, emanating grace and danger, _as if a leopard searching for it's prey_. The girl is an amalgamation of some sort of long forgotten sun goddess, and an ancient princess. With a pixilated glint sparkling in her oceans of azure, and jutting cheekbones.

"What are we doing here Stefan?" The younger vampire questions in a drawl, and role of the eyes.

"Well I thought we could celebrate your birthday properly." The man responds with a lopsided grin, amused by her obvious irritation.

"So remind me why you thought I'd want to come in the middle of the woods, on one of the chilliest nights of the year?" She inquires with a craned brow.

"_Because_, it's not just me dragging you out in the middle of the night." He insists, as he points towards the direction where the party is being held.

Shock paints across the blonde's features, slight excitement glinting in her deep eyes of blue. "There's like over a hundred people their!" She exclaims.

"All of them are college students, and _none_ attend Whitmore…So not to infringe upon your insistence of keeping a clean record." Stefan informs tantalizingly. He stands behind her now, his breaths tickling the nape of her neck, pushing aside the soft locks of golden. "I'll even let you get the first pick." He offers tantalizingly.

A chill runs down the young vampire's spine, goosebumps spreading in places she never expected.

"I never thought I'd see the day Stefan Salvatore would give up the first bite." Caroline teases as she turns to face him once more, attempting to shake off the longing she has for him.

"Well birthdays are special occasions." He grins cheekily, as he uses his thumb to swipe away a fallen lash on her soft cheek.

For a moment, the dark haired man is stunned by the utter beauty of her. With the moon pouring over the both of them, her skin appears a ghostly white, and her hair as if a curtain of silver and platinum. A timeless beauty.

"Well thank you," she smirks, breaking his concentration. "Though, I think I'd like to cash in for another gift." She takes a step closer, pressing her chest gently over his.

"And what would that be?" He questions slyly while leaning forward, so to meet the girl's height.

Rather than answering, the hauntingly beautiful vampire wraps her arms around his neck, and presses her lips over his.

And for what feels as if infinite moments, they linger, hard and minty, dancing with soft and plump. And without thought, they begin to shed clothing. First his jacket, and then her shoes.

His hands snake through her luxurious locks, and her hands rome up and down his sculpted chest, wanting to memorize each and every peace of him, _just in case_ when their respective humanities are switched back on, this fling would be put to a halt.

His lips begin to wonder downwards, leaving a heated trail in his path. He kisses over her neck, and chest, though before his skilled hands are able to slip away her dress, Caroline pulls away teasingly.

Her head lulls back with laughter, the mellifluous sound pouring from her lips as if a golden waterfall, at the sight of the disappointment residing in his features.

Slowly, the golden haired woman discards the few articles of clothing left on her statuesque form, and jumps freely into the cool lake before them, calling out for him to join her.

With a bemused smirk and shake of the head, he mimics her actions.


	3. Falling Facades

**Request from Tumblr by Anonymous: **_Not sure if youre still taking drabble request. How about Steroline jealously when Carenzo are slow dancing together?_

**A/N: Anon, Hey Anon :D I am sooooo sorry for the long response, I was dealing with a bit of writers block, but I think I'm over it :) I realllyyyyyy hope that you will enjoy this, even though I embellished slightly :S But again, hopefully you enjoy :) Please feel free to ask me for anything else!**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Falling Facades | Steroline Fanfic**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"_His eyes darted over the surface of my face. Like a moth to a blaze he was hesitant, seeming to crave my warmth but not its inevitable burn. He explored me from a distance with his unspoken desire, with the fear that touching me would set him to flame. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to prove very much the opposite."_

_**-**_**Shawn Kirsten**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**~0~**

The seething heat of the midday sun radiates across the vividly green garden. Light scatters across the landscape, dancing over flower beds, and the few meandering guests of the wedding reception.

While directing for the musicians to speed up the tempo, The golden blonde proudly admires the quaint wedding she had scrambled together in little over a week. From the sound of melodic tons that paints the air, to the immaculately arranged bouquets embellishing the individual tables…_Yes,_ she had done a fine job indeed. Even though, if she had gotten her way, the wedding as a whole would be taking place on a cliff, over looking the sunset, and would have ten times the amount of attendees…Though, Caroline appreciates the simplicity of Alarick's and Joe's preference of a _low key_ sort of celebration, deciding that The casual scenery has a charming quality intertwined with it's intimate setting

As Caroline's gaze sweeps across the familiar faces, she catches on the sight of the newly weds as they share _yet another_ dance. Rick's hand is placed tenderly on Joe's ever expanding stomach, their eyes locked on one another, as if speaking an entire conversation without a single word being uttered.

As she watches the pair, a pang strikes her unbeating chest.

It is not as if as a human the fair haired beauty had craved becoming a mother one day, _unsurprising when considering the lonesome childhood she had experienced. _Motherhood had always been a mere step towards the perfect life she had envisioned for herself, _along with the matching husband and flawless home_. Post her transformation, the inability of baring children hadn't resinated as much of a loss to Caroline, however, as she watches the loving pair, orphaned and feeling entirely and utterly alone, in a world she will forever rome, the young vampire grasps for the thought of having a child of her own. One that she could shower with love, and who would love her back unconditionally…A love that Caroline fears she will never experience again.

Before the beauty's thoughts become to lost in the life she will _never _have, she hears a familiar voice calling for her, with the _perpetual _arrogance hugging the accented words.

"Enzo," she greets with a sort of hesitant affection presiding in her small grin. Despite the ambiguous nature of the man's rash actions, the fact yet remains that he had been there for Caroline, acting as her friend and confidant, when she needed him the most. He had shown her a loyalty that few have ever before.

"Well you did it gorgeous," he declares with a smirk. "The wedding is a smashing success."

The blonde shrugs.

"IF they had given me another day, I probably would have been able to get a better set of china, instead of the _tacky _ones I was forced to order."

Enzo chuckles, a dulcet sound pouring from his lips.

"Well how about you take a chance to enjoy your work?" He queries with a hopeful expression residing in his features, as he offers his open palm towards her.

Caroline stares towards his offering hand for a moment, her teeth pressing on her bottom lip, unsure whether to except the dance or not.

"Come on beautiful," Enzo encourages with a slight quirk of the brow.

Reluctantly, she excepts.

As they stand on the outdoors ground, the dark haired man places a hand on the curve of her hip, as she places one on his broad shoulder, while the other pair stands highly to their side.

As they begin to move, Caroline's thoughts can not help but move to _him_. In the way that their body's had simply _fit_ when together. No awkwardness in the slightest. His hand had effortlessly embraced her, and she had easily rested her hand on his shoulder, _a shoulder not to large or slender. _Their eyes meeting with a glowing admiration at first, but slowly becoming intensified as the years moved on, and their feelings grew.

She thinks of how despite his every declaration of despising the very idea of dancing, he had _always_ excepted her offers, and had inquired her on a number of occasions. She reminisces that teasing smirk he would always grant her, the very one that cause a chill to slide down her spine, whenever she points out that regardless of his hatred, he is quite talented on his feet.

Before the blonde's thoughts can stray to far into the subject of _him_, and his _laughter,_,she gives a rough shake of her head, a practice she had mastered post her switch being flipped back on, due to Caroline's awareness that if she allows herself to think of _him_ in even the slightest, it would _all_ surge forward…All the pain, and guilt, and grief, and _lust_…She would drowned in all that he makes her feel.

"So…" She starts with a slight questioning underlining her tone. "Is this like the first wedding you've ever been to?"

"You were thinking of Stefan, weren't you." Enzo inquiries himself, completely tossing aside her pathetic attempt at small talk.

"Excuse me?"

"_Stefan_, that was who were thinking of, no?"

"How did you…"

"Because the bloke is the only one who can make you lose your focus so easily." He answers without doubt.

"That's not true," she asserts with a slight pout taking shape of her plump lips.

"Lying doesn't become you beautiful," Enzo remarks as he pulls her away to give her a small twirl, with a simple flick of his wrist.

"So what if I was thinking of him," Caroline murmurs as she finds her place once more, unaware to the fact that she had just admitted to Enzo's accuracy in his accusation.

"_Then_, I think I speak for everyone in this _god forsaken _town, to tell you to just speak with the bloke already."

"Enzo," a sadness paints across her delicate features, as if the mere thought of the emerald eyed man causes an endless grief to strike her very being.

"I can't…"

"Bollix!"

"I can't!" Caroline persists, paying no attention towards the man's vulgar exclamation. "Because if I even _think_ of him, I remember everything we did…The things I made him do."

"Love, sorry to burst your bubble, but you hadn't forced his hand in anything. A humanity-less vampire is the same exact person, just a bit more fun."

"That's not true." She argues, sickened by the chestnut eyed man's amused grin. "You weren't there. I was selfish…I forced him to turn it off. I took captive of his niece, _one that he expected me to keep secret mind you_. And I was going to order someone to _kill_ her, unless he turned his humanity off to. And why?"

Enzo parts his lips so to insert a witty comment, though the blonde doesn't give him an opportunity, rather, she continues her self deprecating ramblings.

"because I knew that he was the only person who could _force _me to bring my emotions back…I turned him into the very thing he despises most, all because I couldn't be strong enough to face up to the pain of losing my mother." Caroline let's out a breath, the burning droplets beginning to prick in the back of her eyes of sapphire. "I have no idea how he could ever even stand looking at me again, let alone sparing me a single conversation."

As he watches her using the back of her hand to wipe away the droplets threatening to fall, Enzo leans forward, close enough so that his breath tickles her soft skin while speaking.

"Why don't you ask him how he can stand it, because you are the very thing his gaze has been locked upon all day."

Shocked by his words, Caroline shifts her glance involuntarily, so that she is looking behind herself.

At the sight of him, _looking impossibly handsome_, her heart feels as if it had leaped right from her chest. Chasing for the peaces that had inconspicuously been given to him.

**~0~**

His gaze wanders the entirety of the small wedding, over satin table cloths, and treys of various pastries. He forces himself to socialize with the other guests, no matter the difficulty, and also gives his congratulations to the newly weds. Always keeping himself distracted, pretending as if he can not sense her very presence, _can not catch the subtle sent of jasmine that she so often wears, nor can he notice the small embellishments in the decorations that can only be described as Caroline_…And for a moment, it works. Though eventually, he can act no more, and he concedes into his desire, and allows his eyes to lock on her. He allows himself to appreciate how the sunlight glides over her figure romantically, and his particular impartiality towards the blue gown she dawns.

He comes to the realization that she must be the very embodiment of what an angel must appear as, _beautiful, and kind_, something that a _dark, and sadistic_ demon such as himself should never even attempt to be near. The beauty deserves an eternity of joy, and ease, a life that for a brief moment he believed he could offer her. However, now he is well aware to the disgust and pain that must arise each and every time she tosses him a glance.

The truth feels as if a shard of ice piercing through his chest, leaving nothing more than a numbness in it's wake.

As he gazes at the alluring beauty, he watches as another asks her for a dance, and how she had excepted.

Ordinarily, Stefan expects for a taste of disgust to invade his mouth once spotting her anywhere near Enzo, though at the moment, he finds himself wondering if she deserves a man more like _him_. The man is a monster at times, but he had always put Caroline first. He had been there for her when Stefan had ran off. Enzo had never forced her to break her walls of control and compassion…The way _he _had. Caroline deserves someone to treat her as the treasure she so obviously is.

Prior to the guilt consuming him any deeper, Stefan catches the sound of a friendly voice speaking to him.

"Stefan Salvatore, to the brooding vampire."

Stefan strays his glance to a pair of bright and vibrant orbs of jade.

"Bonnie Bennett." He forces himself to give the girl a small grin, anything that would obscure his inner term oil. "The far to observant witch."

She gives a small laugh towards his teasing.

"I'm surprised that Damon let you out of his site long enough to actually speak with me." Stefan taunts post taking a sip from his glass of wine.

"Not funny," the beautiful witch shoots back.

"Not really," the brunette continues. "I mean the way his eyes popped out of his head when he saw you wearing that dress-"

"Kay, new subject." Bonnie interrupts with a begrudging chuckle.

"_Fine_," Stefan sighs mockingly. "But seriously, how are you? I never got a chance to really talk to you." Stefan questions caringly, as he turns so to give his full attention to his estranged friend.

"I'm good," she smiles warmly towards the younger Salvatore. "Your brother has been asking for the both of you…_every day_"

A lopsided grin carves into the vampire's features, attempting to imagine his older brother fussing over the witch.

"And besides," Bonnie continues. "I have Caroline."

In a subconscious manner, the dark haired beauty looks over to her closest friend as the blonde dances with _yet another_ british man completely enthralled by her. "She really is the best friend a person can ask for."

"Yeah, she is." Stefan agrees longingly, watching as the older vampire twirled the angelic blonde, emphasizing her easy grace.

"So explain to me why you two still haven't talked?" Bonnie inquires exasperatedly.

"She's talked about me?" Stefan questions with a craned brow, and hopeful glint in his oceans of emerald.

_ "_Well between the PTSD treatment_, which by the way, I'm not even sure she is qualified in performing, _and the interrogation about basically _everything_ I did in 1994 with Damon…I was able to squeeze out a few details. _But honestly _most of it was Damon, Elena, and the fact that she _never_ spoke your name."

Stefan releases a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding, is eyes casting downwards, as if a dog whom's bone had been snatched from his grasp, his hope had been crushed as quickly as it rose.

"Bonnie, trust me, it's better this way."

"Really?" She kinks a brow, "Because the both of you seem miserable."

"I can't talk to her." Stefan reiterates his stance. "I can't face her after what I made her do."

"And what exactly was that?" Bonnie continues to inquire, curious to the excessive distance between what had once been the closest of friends.

Stefan's glance returns to his shoes, ashamed in speaking the extent of what he inflicted upon Caroline.

"I made her join me, I made her kill all those people, because I let revenge and lust control me."

"Stefan, no you didn't." Bonnie scolds, as if an infuriated mother. "You seem to forget that I've been around humanity-less vampires, and you guys are able to consent to whatever you want, the only difference is that you guys don't care about the consequences. If Care wanted to stop, she could have, it's not like you could have compelled her." Bonnie reminds him.

Stefan doesn't respond, unsure how to, but also being completely convinced in his cruelty for doing such a thing to someone as caring and loving as Caroline Forbes.

"Stefan, take it from a girl who's died and came back about a hundred times over." Bonnie starts to speak once more, sympathy drenching each word. "You take grasp of what you want."

With that, she gives him a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder, and left to find Damon.

As she walked off, Stefan's undivided attention returns to the dancing pair, his stomach dropping to what he witnesses.

Enzo's face mere inches away from hers…Although, prior to he being able to turn away quick enough, she looks back, and their eyes lock.

Emerald orbs, boring into cyan skies.

Before realizing his actions, Stefan walks forward, to where they stand. Bonnie's words chanting in his mind, _take grasp of what you want_.

"Can I steal this dance."

With a smug grin, Enzo places the blonde's hand into Stefan's. "About time mate." He winks with the punch of the arm, post leaving to find a drink.

Once Enzo had left, the fear returns to crawling up his spine, leaving behind a trail of uncertainty and doubt. However, a substantial amount of weight is lifted from his shoulders once he spots the gulp she takes…They are on the same page.

With a deep breath, he places his hand to hug the curve of her hip, and she responds immediately, with hers lying on top his shoulder…_They fit effortlessly, as if peaces of a puzzle_.

"So it's unnecessary for me to tell you how amazing you look today, right?" Stefan states, completely awed by the radiance that exudes from her, and the light which caresses her delicate features.

"Thank you," she smiles with a flush. "You don't look half bad yourself."

A mellifluous chuckle escapes his lips in response to the wink she adds for emphasis, _Stefan being amazed to the fact that she seems to be the only person who can make him do that. She makes it seem as if everything in the world is golden and splendid, precisely like her._

And for a moment, it's alright. They are simply Stefan and Caroline, dancing and laughing.

Though, all too soon, the memory of where they are, and what had transpired comes rushing forward. A screen of ice returns to stand between the pair.

"So, how is your mom dealing with being back. Has google made her go crazy yet?"

"Not yet," he assures with a small grin. "But I'll keep you posted."

"I'm counting on it," she nods with an uncomfortable little chuckle.

Soon enough, the music stops, and the orchestra begins to perform a new song.

"I should go check on the cake and stuff," Caroline insists quickly, so to end this excruciating awkwardness.

Although, before she is able to walk off, Stefan takes a loose grasp of her wrist, making it so she turns back around.

He pleads for one more dance.

The blonde should have walked off, she should have declined. However, it is Stefan after all. There is no possibility that she would have ever been able to refuse him, _of anything_.

So with ease, they return to holding one another, and following the rhythm of the melodic instruments.

Nearly commanding himself from backing down, Stefan speaks out what he has been feeling throughout the weeks of their separation.

"I miss you."

Caroline looks upwards immediately, shocked by his words, and the unambiguous nature in which he spoke them.

"What?" She inquires in a hushed whisper.

"Caroline," Stefan continues, determined not to allow himself be to afraid of what the consequences may bring. "I miss you. I miss being able to talk to you, and listening to you vent, and-"

"Stefan, I can't do this," Caroline interjects, overwhelmed from the sudden declaration.

"It's the truth," he insists.

"But-"

"There's no buts about it." Stefan persists. "I'm so sorry for what happened, and I will forever be ashamed in what I made you do. But I don't see a reason in this continuous division between us."

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Caroline glares. "You didn't make me do anything. _I'm _the one who made you flip your switch. Everything that's happened is my fault."

"No it's not Caroline. I'm the one who forced you-"

"Don't even Stefan!" Caroline exclaims. "Your hero complex is not going to take the blame for this. Everything that we did, _is my doing_. So quit it with the self blame crap your always playing"

"But," he attempts to retaliate, though the feisty blonde offers him a terrifying scowl if he dared.

A grin melts into the brunette's expression, amazed so completely by her.

"I love you." He declares without a thought…He hadn't realized when exactly he had fallen so completely for Caroline Forbes, but he has, and all he wants, all he needs is to be with her.

"What…" Caroline questions startled by his words. "Stefan you don't have to-"

"Caroline Forbes, I am in love with you." The green eyed vampire repeats in an even fiercer tone. "And it isn't because of any one reason. I love you because you were the one to save me back when all I wanted to do was die. I love you Because when I had amnesia,, you never gave up, and you were the one to remind me who I really am. And because, when Damon was gone, you were the only person who I actually needed, and wanted to have back in my crumbling life."

Caroline finds herself speechless, unbelieving of what had just occurred, _perhaps it is a dream_.

"I love you because you are the one person that I know I couldn't live without. And I know I haven't been there for you like I should have but-"

"That's not true," Caroline argues with a dream like tone. "You've always been there for me. You were there when I was transforming into a vampire, and you were the only person there for me when my mother was dying…You have seen me at my best, and worst. From being an alfa, bitch, to teaching me how to be a vampire, and with me when I was acting like a sick, calculated cereal killer…_Wow things really have come full circle_ haven't they..." She mutters as she stares off into her own little world, causing Stefan to chuckle slightly.

"But the point is," Caroline returns to her thoughts. "I love you too Stefan Salvatore."

A grin, larger than life it's self, adorns each of their faces, causing them to appear a bit insane to onlookers, but neither pays any attention.

Their heads incline towards one another, their foreheads touching in the slightest.

"So what next?" Caroline wonders, still in a daze to what had just happened.

"Go away with me," Stefan answers with a loving sparkle to gleam in his eyes as he stares into her lovely cyan crystals.

"But what about your mom, and Damon. And everything that's happening with Elena-" Caroline begins to babble, her _control_ _freakiness_ in full effect, making Stefan love her that much more.

"That's all important." Stefan reasons. "But all I want is to be with you, and _just _you, _always."_

"Always?" Caroline questions with a hopeful tone.

"I love you," is all he repeats to confirm.

"I love you, _Always_." She responds.

Rather than using a kiss to reassure the other of their feelings, despite how much either is craving it, they pull into a warming embrace, reminding each other where this all began. Proving to Stefan, that the greatest of loves is always when you are friends with the person, rather than the opposite.

**..**

**..**

**..**


	4. Talking Stars Into My Eyes Part: I

**Talking Stars Into My Eyes**

**Part: I**

**..**

_**"Have you ever been in love?"**_

_**.**_

_**.. **__"Just once." __**.**_

_**.**__**"What was it like?" .**_

_**. **__"like growing flowers in my chest and forgetting to pull out the weeds. and i learned that you cannot kiss laughter into someone the same way you can talk stars into their eyes. and that love will always start like a summer breeze, and end up leaving you feeling like the dead of winter." _

_-_**Anonymous **

**..**

**..**

**..**

He stands in the front row, a girl with bright eyes of jade, and a boy with ebony locks on either side of him. His face is composed, showing little to no emotion, he never being the type to open up, especially not to a crowd of spectators that he hasn't the slightest clue of whom they are.

He is clad in a dark suit and tie, as are all the other guests, his hands in a knot behind his back…A part of him wants to run off…To leave this day and all that has to do with it behind…Perhaps retreat to some sort of uninhabited island, where his only company would be the memories of _her_. Her laugh, her smile, her unwavering optimism, and the way she exudes a warmth that can make the coldest of persons believe that there is some sort of point in this mangled world.

However, he does not. Rather he stands firmly in place, radiating strength for others to feed off of in the grief-stricken room, not daring to cast his gaze towards the front where she lies, forever frozen, forever the epitome of youthful beauty.

The bronze haired man gives a rough shake of the head, not allowing himself to think of _her, _of _them_, of what they had, and of _what they could have been._ His eyes of emeralds stray the opaque church, in search of _anything_ that would grasp his attention. He eventually catches sight of a grand window presenting an outlook of the exterior, which consists of a sparkling pond, and a forest of vividly green trees which appear to be reaching for the clear sky above.

Suddenly, the young man is thrust into a memory…One that he hasn't dared to think of in the passing week…

**..**

**..**

**..**

The blistering rays of the Virginia sun pounds on the park grounds. Children ravage the area, each splitting into groups of boys and girls, participating in games of jump rope, and kick ball...Excluding the pair who seem isolated from the others, one boy with caramel toned locks, and a girl with orbs as wide and bright as actual sapphires.

_"She's odd,_" is the only thought running through the young boy's mind when they first meet.

The girl is slim, with limbs that resemble twigs, though that has no effect on the air of strength that seems to cling to her dainty form.

"You do realize that you've completely ruined it, don't you?" The girl demands with a flip of her messy, golden pigtails.

A slight tint colors the boy's ears, his eyes of emeralds focusing on the way the girl has placed her hands on her hips, rather than on the burning glare she bestows upon him.

"Huh," the young blonde sighs with a role of her cyan eyes. "Boy's are so stupid."

Before the boy can realize it, the girl has placed a peace of sidewalk chock into his hands, and ordered him to assist her in restoring her drawing of flowers and rainbows.

Not having anything else to do, and being slightly afraid of the feisty girl, he meals down besides her and begins to color in the stem of a violet.

As they sit, they end up chatting. The boy tells her his name, _Stefan_, and she discloses to him her's, _Caroline._ _A very delicate and pretty name for such a brash girl, _stefan thinks, though he does not dare speak out loud.

Never would either child have expected to spend another moment with the other past this day, cultivating a bond in weeks to come, which would poor into years and years post this encounter, eventually becoming the very most important aspect of the other's very being.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Stefan is wrenched from his revery by the subtle squeezing of his left hand, causing the man to shift his gaze towards the slight young woman standing besides him.

The chocolate skinned girl appears a bit unruly, with her ordinarily pristinely kept main tumbling in messy waves down her shoulders. He knows that she may be the only other person that has the same difficulty handling this day as he does, so he returns the gesture, attempting to comfort her as well.

"What are you thinking of," she questions in a worried strain, her grief stricken eyes staring directly into his own.

Stefan and Bonnie had always held such an honest and pure relationship, as if siblings, so he is well aware to the pain it inflicts upon her to see him so closed off, and indifferent. However, Stefan also knows that if he dares to allow himself to shed even a single tear on this day…He wouldn't stop until he has been run dry…_And he couldn't do that to her._

"Nothing," he mutters apathetically.

"Stefan…I know that you were thinking of her." Bonnie states without the slightest bit of hesitation, causing the boy to raise a brow towards her. "I saw the glint in your eyes," she answers his unspoken question . "…What were you thinking of?"

With a slight exhale, Stefan shuts his lids in defeat. "The first time we met, and how I never expected to _ever_ go out with such a neurotic, control freak."

A minuscule grin etches into the dark haired girl's features, as she remembers how close Stefan and Caroline had been, prior to the start of their romantic endeavors.

**..**

**..**

**..**

The day is one of beauty, with soft beams of sunlight spilling over the streets and pedestrians laughing and chatting with one another.

They are seated before _The Grill_, a familiar hang out that most of the youth attend casually each day, a parasol jutting from the table, so to protect them from the harsh rays of sunlight.

"So," the blonde smirks as she cradles her chin on top her open palms. "How are things going with you and _goodie Gilbert_?"

Stefan returns the half grin as he responds. "It's going really well with _Elena_." He ensures to emphasize the brunette's name.

"I bet, _you know they say it's the quiet ones who are always the best in bed_." Caroline teases, with a pixilated glint sparkling in her wide cyan eyes.

"Caroline!" Stefan exclaims, a disbelieving grin plastered to his expression.

"I'm just kidding _Salvatore_," she giggles wickedly, soliciting an annoyed role of the eyes from her closest friend.

"So, if things are actually going well," Caroline continues to speak, despite the flush tinting his cheeks. "We should have a movie night together." She suggests. "Oh! Oh! We could watch _The Notebook!_"

"We?" The sixteen year old inquires, disregarding her movie recommendation.

"Yeah, you, and Gilbert, and me and Tyler." Caroline clarifies as if it had been incredibly obvious.

"Right…" Stefan mutters.

"What was that?" Caroline is quick to interrogate once detecting the subtle coiling of his features.

"What was what?" He replies, as if clueless.

"You know what." The girl insists tenaciously.

"I haven't a clue to what you are talking about." Stefan continues to assert firmly.

"Why do you and Tyler hate each other." She sighs, uninterested in continuing this _back and fourth_.

"We don't _hate_ each other." Stefan reasons.

"Well then, I've seriously misjudged how to show my affections." She mocks apathetically.

"Why is it so important to you that we get along?"

"_Because_, I'd like to spend time with my _best friend_, and my boyfriend, without the chance of one of you biting the other's head off."

"He's an ass." Stefan mutters childishly, straying his gaze downwards to the stone table top.

"Not if you get to know him," Caroline presses earnestly, as her body leans forwards.

"_Fine_," the darker haired teen concedes with a sigh. "I'll do it, _for you_."

His hand moves instinctively towards her's, granting a light squeeze of reassurance, causing a warm grin to melt into her angelic features.

Though, the kind exchange is cut short once her eyes catch on something over his shoulder, leading to a gloss of confusion to mold over her expression.

Stefan follows her gaze, finding the blonde's mother speaking with a young girl.

"I didn't know your mom had a day off," Stefan remarks nonchalantly.

"Neither did I."

At the sound of the distress in her hushed tone, Stefan turns around to face her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Caroline assures with a wave. "You know me…I'm just acting weird and crazy, _as per usual_."

"You sure?" Stefan presses with a raised brow.

"You know what, I'm actually really parched." Caroline declares while standing from her seat. "I'm gonna get a lemonade, you need anything?"

"Caroline," Stefan takes grasp of the blonde's hand, so to stop her from walking off. "You know you don't need to pretend with me. You're my best friend, just talk to me, _honestly_."

With slight resistance, Caroline takes the familiar seat besides her closest friend, never once letting loose of his hand.

"I know I _really _shouldn't be talking about this with _you_ of all people, considering the fact that your mother is six feet under ground, _but_ sometimes it just hurts knowing how divided we are." Caroline rambles truthfully, not taking the time to realize how her words may be construed as impertinent, though Stefan hasn't a care, knowing where the girl's heart lies.

"You and…?" The brunette questions, knowing precisely who Caroline is speaking of, but thinking that it may be helpful for her to speak of the person by name.

"My mother, it's like ever sense my dad ran off with _Steve_, and his knew _perfect_ daughter…My mom has given up on even trying to relate with me. I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks that I'm still that _girlie, little Caroline_, who likes anything that sparkles, and believes wholeheartedly that unicorns are real."

"But _you love everything_ that sparkles." Stefan jokes lightly.

S_hut up_," the blonde giggles with a playful jostle of his shoulder.

"And just last week, you swore to me that you saw a mermaid in the water." He continues playfully.

"Stefan, just because they're mystical creatures of the deep, doesn't mean that they don't like a nice, clean river once in a while." She corrects.

They share a small laugh, Caroline appreciating the way he could do that to her, _make her feel as if everything in the world is right_.

"Listen," Stefan speaks seriously, as he pulls back a thick curl behind her ear, causing the girl to look in his direction. "If your mom doesn't realize how incredibly _amazing_ you are…Well then I'm scared as hell for this town, because our police chief is an _idiot_."

The edges of her plump lips curve upwards, a wide grin carving into her features, _dimples in full view_. Unable to put in words a proper response, Caroline merely moves closer, and embraces her best friend, and Stefan returns it with ease.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Stefan questions if he had known all those years ago. If his younger self, on some deeper level, had realized how precious and invaluable Caroline Forbes would be in his life, _as more than a mere friend_.

And suddenly, a wave of fury washes over the man_. If only he had realized his fate sooner. Then perhaps he would have had more time. More time to be able to hold her hand, to feel her lips against his. He would have been blessed to experience more of those lazy sunday mornings by her side. The aroma of blueberries and maple syrup fogging the kitchen air, his hand resting naturally on the small of her back, as he reaches for an ingredient that she needs for one of her new concoctions…And the feeling of their lips pressing together, just for a moment, just long enough so that they can remind each other of the love and respect that they hold for one another…If only he had more time_.

Stefan's self pitying thoughts are intruded upon by a hand clamping over his shoulder.

He turns his head to find his elder brother besides him.

"I'm gonna get ready to give the eulogy," Damon informs. "You okay?"

_"You Okay_," Stefan finds himself sickened by those words, and every variation of them. How is he suppose to be _okay? _How will he ever be _okay_?

Though, the brunette swallows his disgust, and merely presents his brother with a small, counterfeit grin, in attempt to convince Damon that he is alright.

"He's in your hands now babe," the ebony haired man jokes weakly post placing a gentle kiss on top his wife's forehead.

As he walks off, Stefan feels a unwavering gratitude towards his brother, knowing well if it hadn't been for Damon taking over everything that matters, Stefan would not be standing here today.

"He really does love you," Bonnie smiles softly as she looks up at the brunette.

"I know," Stefan nods as he places an arm over his friend's shoulder.

Stefan thinks of the first date that she and Damon had gone on, and how he and Caroline had gone in support…Neither realizing that it would act as the catalyst for the start of their own relationship.

**..**

**..**

**..**

The foursome of young adults walk freely through the streets of the small community, their loud chatter shattering the blanket of tranquility that lies over the town.

The two girls, Caroline and Bonnie, stand side by side, as Stefan and Damon flock their sides respectively.

"I'm not crazy!" Caroline insists loudly, obviously in the midst of some sort of argument.

"That's debatable," Stefan mutters teasingly.

"Shut up!" Caroline commands with a chuckle, and a playful punch of his shoulder. "I swear, I was just standing there, and this freaky crow flies in front of me, and releases this spooky ring."

"And where is the ring Forbes?" Stefan challenges, unbelieving in her story.

"I left it there, it had crow cooties all over it." Caroline explains as if his question was unnecessary.

"Aw, of course." He mocks.

"Maybe it was just tired, and randomly dropped it in front of you?" Bonnie offers reasonably, a good balance to her friend's brash attitude.

"Nope," Caroline declares without thought. "I'm convinced that I'm actually a wizard, and that was suppose to be my invitation to join Hogwarts."

"Doesn't Hogwarts send owls?" Bonnie inquires.

"And they send letters when your eleven, not peaces of jewelry when your eight-teen." Stefan adds.

"Don't listen to them blondie," Damon argues. "Those are just dumb, meaningless details."

Caroline gives a small chuckle. "I know that you guys think I'm crazy, but when I inconspicuously leave in the next week, you'll have only yourselves to blame."

"I'll keep that in mind." Stefan smirks, as he stops before the movie theater. "But let's just concentrate on getting through the night, huh?"

"Fine," Caroline agrees with a grin,her heart fluttering at the mere sight of his endearing, lopsided grin that she knows so well.

"How about you and Bon get the tickets, while me and Damon get the snacks."

"You sure you can handle it Salvatore?" The blonde challenges with a craned brow.

"One large popcorn, a bag of red lickerish sticks, a bag of barry flavored skittles, and one large chocolate shake," Stefan recites from memory, pleased by the impressed expression on her face.

"Don't forget about the napkins _superman_," she snickers.

"And Bonnie?" Damon asks subsequent to their flirtatious exchange.

"Jus a popcorn and soda would be fine," the dark haired beauty laughs.

"Classic, I like that." Damon winks, causing a slight tint to color the teens cheeks.

The pair of girls run off to perches the tickets, as the boys stand in line to retrieve the food.

"So you do realize that _I'm_ the one on the date here, and the only reason your here, is because barbie insisted on helping, right?"

"Course I do Damon," the younger Salvatore smiles, a bit confused to his brother's words.

"Then how about you and _goldie locks_ chill it, or at least find a closet to go make out in."

"I have no _idea_ what your talking about," Stefan defends, a bit abashed.

"Oh please, you two make me sick," Damon scoffs. "When are you guys gonna make it official, and just go out already."

"Damon, it's not like that, and you know it. Caroline is my _best friend_." Stefan insists.

"Oh please little brother," the ebony haired man gives a role of his crystal blue eyes. "You're telling me that you don't want to be with _her_."

"Look, all I know that the only person as important to me as you and dad, is _that girl_. I don't want anything to ruin that." Stefan admits.

"Listen to me just this once brother, _you don't wait for things in life to happen to you, you make them happen. _If you don't go after that girl soon, someone else will."

Rather than responding, Stefan stays silent, allowing the words to resinate.

Soon enough, it is their turn in line, and they pick up the snacks, yet not having uttered another word to one another.

As they walk towards the ticket stand, Stefan's eyes immediately find her, at first in excitement, though once analyzing the distress and fear painted across her delicate features, a flash of worry pounds against his chest. The brunette speeds towards her, setting the food carelessly onto the nearest table he could find.

"Caroline!" He calls. "What's wrong?"

It takes her far too long to answer, a screaming silence standing between his inquiry and her response.

"My mom…" Her voice cracks. "She's in the hospital…_She's sick, really sick_."

Instinctively, Stefan wraps his self around her petite form, trying his hardest to stay strong, and allow her sobs and tears to fall freely against his chest.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**A/N: Part I complete**


	5. Endlessly

**A/N: This was a request by the lovely **LauraJean1992 on , and Laurag92 on tumblr.

So this May be a month or two too late…and probably nothing you expected, or something really basic, and awful…So for that I apologize greatly. I know it's on the short side :S But I honestly really enjoyed writing this, I got to try out a completely new writing style for the first time…And again this is the very first time I've written in second person, so bare with me33

I really hope you like it hun, and I'm soooo incredibly sorry about the lateness again. Not only did I have about a million things going on in my personal and academic life, but inspiration is a bitch for me, and it only really occurs when I read a quote, or listen to a song…So I completely suck.

But again, Enjoy3

**..**

**..**

**.. **

**Endlessly**

**..**

**..**

**~0~**

You stand there, before the place you've called a home for nearly two centuries. Sweat clings to your chiseled form, while you take in and out deep inhales of breath, each exposing your sheer exhaustion.

Today presented another worthless effort, no findings on your brother's whereabouts, nor any _actual_ movement to face against your warped mother, and her legion of vitches. Nothing but an endless wave of defeat pulses through you, so with a slump of your broad shoulders, and a mask of indifference molded over your features, you walk across the threshold of your home.

And in an instant, a sort of ease melts over you. Not precisely making you feel any better, but a sense of refuge, a feeling you haven't truly experienced throughout the entirety of your immortal life.

Your oceans of green sweep across the room, embracing The beams of heat that seep through the wide windows that once had always been shut. You note that the rays of light are able to finally penetrate the gloom that has so forcefully clung to the room for so many years, and bringing with it a revived energy, much like the life that had once pulsed through it.

You catch on the comforting aroma of cinnamon and chocolate, and a subtle humming. As you walk closer to the kitchen, you catch sight of the etherial beauty.

In the simplest of terms, the girl is stunning.

The enchantress is clad in a coral toned apron, her endless locks of golden being coiled into a knot, resting atop her head, with only a few rebellious strands falling loose. Her salient oceans stare downwards upon the pot she is currently stirring, the peace of tupperware being occupied by some sort of hodgepodge of doe and spices.

Without your knowledge, a grin of admiration and aw paints across your expression. You are utterly amazed by your best friend of half a decade, and lover of nearly a year, you being absolutely stricken by her ability to bring you out of your own drear, and immerse you into her seamlessly never ending light, with nothing more than her simple presence.

Though, your silent adoration is cut short once she turns around knowingly, greeting you with a playful smirk.

"Were you ever going to make yourself known, or should I start calling you my new stalker?" She teases with a slight peal of her melodic laughter, and craning of her brows.

"I didn't know you had one in the first place," you counter while walking closer, straying completely from the shadows that had shrouded your form.

Immediately, her vibrant features contort into an expression of concern.

"What happened?" She demands, leading you to take a seat.

You attempt to convince her that all is well, and you are simply a bit tired. Though your excuses are cut off with an angry role of her cyan eyes, and a sharp, "Tell me."

"It was just a rough day," you continue to press, though your tone now conveys the painstaking guilt and frustration that you feel.

And with that, her expression softens. She gingerly lifts up your chin, and begins to wipe a cooling cloth across your face, her soothing breath tickling your lips.

"No leads on Damon," she reasons dispiritedly, despite the abuse the elder Salvatore had inflicted upon her.

"All the leads are dead ends," you divulge despondently.

"I heard," she concurs, while continuing to wipe away the grime on your handsome features. "Bonnie clued me in," she elaborates post taking sight of your questioning expression. "She also said that all the deaths had no real path, they're in just a bunch of random states."

Your gaze strays downwards, ashamed of the truth of the situation.

"Add that on top of Lily's path of vengeance…And I'm just golden," you sigh in defeat.

"Hey," Caroline scolds while lifting your face once more, so that your eyes lock. "Don't you dare try to make this another one of your _guilt spirals_, none of this is on you. Your mom is a vindictive bitch, _no offense_, and Damon just lost the girl he thought of as his true love…The only thing you're doing wrong is working yourself ragged, and scaring the hell out of your girlfriend."

Seamlessly, your grin is restored, and you place a hand over her dainty one, which is caressing your cheek.

"I'm sorry," you apologize sincerely, knowing how hard of a strain your family issues have put on your relationship with the golden goddess before you.

"I forgive you, _I guess_," she sighs sarcastically, prior to placing a soft kiss over your lips.

"Now come on," she cheers. "I'm almost done making this cake, and you're gonna help me finish."

You chuckle slightly before you take grasp of her hand, and help in the completion of the dessert.

And for the rest of that night, you forget about all the threats swarming around you, and enjoy speaking of nothing more than mondain, topics and exchanges of loving kisses with the love of your life.


	6. Stolen My Heart

_**A/N: OMG you guys, i found this really old story I wrote like a year ago, and just never got around to publishing :D And I actually don't hate it…**_

_So after a little editing and such, I thought, what the heck, right?_

_Please let me know what you guys think? :D_

_~0~_

_**Stolen My Heart**_

_**~0~**_

_"Because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is looking at the ground."_

_-Anonymous_

_**~0~**_

_ "She's odd,_" is the only thought running through the young boy's mind when they first meet.

He sits alone on the bench, being the new student in a town where everyone knows everyone making it all the more difficult to be excepted by other children…Which in turn results with very lonely recess periods.

"Hey!" A girl exclaims from behind the caramel haired boy, and his gaze focusses upon the all too cheery blonde girl.

Her long blonde locks are tied into a pair of very meticulous pigtails, and she proudly wears a star shaped badge on her right shoulder.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," she announces pridefully, as if her simple name would cause a beam of light to break through the barrier of gloom so obviously clung to his small form.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore," he mumbles bashfully.

"I'm the kindness police of the week," she informs him, with an obvious undercurrent of pride. "And it's my duty to play with you."

Stefan hesitates towards her extended hand, unsure if he and this vibrant _Caroline_ would get along…Though, before he is given the time to actually decide, Caroline gives an indignant huff and grabs his hand, leading Stefan to the hop-scotch area.

**~0~**

The years pass on, and they grow older, as they cultivate the deepest bond either would ever experience. Stefan no longer judging Caroline for her loud personality, but instead, finds himself envious of her ability to radiate such a brilliant light, and being able to present such a warmth that attracts others towards her.

Rumors constantly orbit around the pair, their small home town of Mystic falls disbelieving in the fact that a male and female could be nothing more than mere friends. And the two find themselves chuckling towards the whispered gossip, both finding it sick to be romantically involved with the other, in any way at all.

However, it is the end of their senior year of high school when Stefan realizes that the thought of being more than just friends with Caroline isn't so sickening, in fact it is downright brilliant. So the young man plans on exposing his feelings to her, despite the fact that he has decided to remain in this small town to work in his family's business, and she would be traveling off to New York City by the end of the summer. _A city of lights being blessed with the brightest light of them all_.

Though, despite each opportunity he takes, the brunette finds himself just a bit to short. Whether it is due to the fear of her response clenching over him, or it is the fact that she always seems to have a million things on her mind while drawing closer to the end of her high school career, he never finds himself confident enough to tell her.

It is the night of their graduation when Stefan nearly forces himself to let his feelings be known.

The party atmosphere is lighter than usual, the smoke being not as heavy may have to do with that fact, but it also must be due to the fact that high school drama, and stress has faded away officially. They are considered true adults now. Most of whom will be leaving their homes, and embarking upon a whole new peace of their lives. _Perhaps the most important half_.

Feeling the buzz of his surroundings, Stefan takes yet another shot of vodka, and heads towards Caroline, _knowing precisely where the blonde would be_.

The brunette slides open the door to the balcony, finding the lovely blonde exactly where he expected her.

Caroline turns around immediately at the sound of the door's opening, thankful to see that it is _him_, the only person she would be willing to see in such a state.

"Hey drunky," the girl greets with a playful smirk molding into her features. However, Stefan does not hear the words she speaks, but rather _her._

The light of the full moon drenches over the newly pronounced high school graduate, permeating against her creamy toned skin.

In that moment, with her hair seeming as if silver silk, and her bright oceans of blue being the only true color of that night, Stefan feels absolutely sure in his feelings towards her.

"You okay Salvatore?" Caroline Questions, a bit unnerved to the way he seems to gawk at her.

"Me?…Yeah, I'm fine," the youngest member of the Salvatore family assures in-between hiccups, soliciting a laugh from the lovely blonde.

"I'm just celebrating the fact that I am no longer a high schooler, so maybe Damon will stop calling me a kid." Stefan attempts to explain as he comes closer to Caroline, so that the two are standing shoulder to shoulder as they both stare up at the endless night sky.

"How about you Forbes?" The brunette inquires. "Why aren't you going in there and celebrating like the party animal you are?"

"…

"…I guess I'm not really in the mood to go in there and say goodbye to everyone." Caroline informs him in a pale imitation of her ordinarily enthusiastic tone.

And in an instant, Stefan takes notice of the small things that he is usually attuned to noticing about her. Like the dark circles that ring her eyes, revealing a night of sleep deprivation. And the way she crosses her fingers over one another, a tendency she has had sense childhood, to convey nervousness.

"What's going on Care?" Stefan inquiries, a sudden shift of seriousness taking over his posture and attitude.

"It's nothing," the blonde replies robotically. Though her effort of seeming fine is immediately negated by the slight ripple in her voice, revealing the actual fear she has acquired through the recent months.

"Caroline," Stefan crosses his arms, and glares down at the young woman, communicating all he needs to in the simple utterance of her familiar name on his lips.

"It's just…I've never been outside of _mystic Falls by myself_. How do I expect myself to go off living in some dorm, thousands of miles away, in some city that I've never even been to…In fact how do I expect my self to eve-"

"Care," Stefan interjects prior to giving the girl an opportunity to ramble off, as she so often does.

Hearing her fears makes it so that a current of guilt courses through Stefan's veins…How could he be so selfish as to worry more about letting his feelings for her be known, rather than actually taking notice of the fears she so obviously has for starting this entirely new adventure of her life.

"You're gonna be fine." Is all Stefan could think of to say in reassurance.

"How do you know that," the neurotic blonde insists. "For all you know I could end up flunking right out of school. I could get shot while walking down the street at night. I could-"

"Yes, sure those things could happen." Stefan agrees with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Caroline cranes a brow towards her long time friend, "You know you should really work on your pep talks Stefan."

Stefan chuckles at her remark, but continues to speak none-the-less. "Let me finish Forbes," he insists, receiving a role of the eyes in response. "Sure those things could happen, but they won't. You're gonna go to NYU, you're gonna be the best damn drama major that school has ever seen, then you're gonna go off to star in your own _critically acclaimed,_ sitcom…And if you get shot while walking down the street…_well that's why we have health insurance._"

Despite her even realizing it, a small grin etches into the blonde's features, her confidence being immediately restored by his simple words, he always having that effect on her.

"You really are the best friend anyone could ever ask for, you know that."

"yeah, I'm pretty awesome." He chuckles with a lopsided grin.

Caroline pulls him into an embrace, one that is a bit to long to constitute a simple thank you between friends, but neither minds. She wants to remember the strength he has held for her in the past decade of their lives, and the way he will always be the person she trusts the most in this screwed up world. And in turn, Stefan feels the warmth that emanates from her, the light, the joy. He takes in the sent of vanilla, which seems to be permanently attached to her skin. And he remembers the fact that he would rather see her confident again, than disclose his feelings for her.

"Why does this feel like a goodbye?" Caroline mutters against his chest, yet unwilling to let go of her closest friend, _her confidant_.

"It shouldn't," he agrees. "We've still got weeks until you leave."

Neither speak again for moments that seem to drag on for infinity, both clawing for the need to stay interlocked in such a manner…But eventually, the sounding of a truck pulls them out of the world that they had inhabited for those few precious moments, and she tugs away. She states that she should at least attempt to mingle with the friends that will be leaving soon, and he agrees. Although, he decides in staying on that lonely balcony, and cleansing himself of any thoughts of them as anything more than friends…Perhaps they were never destined for such a fate….Though before he could become to shrouded in thoughts of them never vein anything more than what they are, he feels a tug against his shoulder.

Stefan turns to find _her _before him, and in an instant, he feels her plump lips dance across his own.

"Thanks," is all the angelic beauty speaks prior to walking into the home.

**~0~**

The final weeks of summer come and go in a haze, comprised of no extraordinary events, or particularly memorable moments. The weeks were filled with nothing but the same. Days spent relaxing at their favorite little cafe, and nights partying with friends.

Stefan is the one to drop off Caroline to the airport, alongside the blonde's mother of course.

She makes him swear to call her each and every night, ensuring that the distance has no effect on their friendship. Stefan of course obliges, he yet being a bit afraid of the charismatic blonde.

And for a while, the system works. They chat every night, having worked out the time zone differences. They still obtain the easiness their friendship had always had, sense that fateful day in the park as children.

However, soon enough the miles have a tole. One night, post months of the same system, Stefan forgets to call her, he being to engrossed in paper work. And instead of calling him with a spurt of rage towards his forgetfulness, Caroline also finds herself frustratingly writing a lab conclusion for her chemistry class.

That one night had been nothing more than a small blemish of their constant routine, however, soon those absentminded nights become more and more prevalent. And the two start to go weeks on end without nothing more than vague text messages…And the weeks turn to months, which soon enough become a year.

**~0~**

It has been nearly a decade sense graduation.

Stefan has become quite successful, partnering alongside his older brother in their family's dealership…Both acquiring a generous income. And he had begun dating a woman he had met while assisting her shopping for a new vehicle for her new life in the suffocatingly small town of Mystic Falls. Katherine Pierce is an accomplished woman, with a degree in political science, and a license to practice law. She's the type of woman, strong and beautiful, that Stefan has always been attracted to.

The forest eyed man is content with the way his life had turned out, wealthy and in a relationship with an amazing woman…Though he must admit, he hadn't felt joy so strong until this moment.

He sits in a small cafe, one he had habitually visited in passed years. He tugs on his tie, slightly anxious to what is to come…And then the subtle chime of bells ring, and _she walks _through the doors.

Obviously thankful for the refuge from the drizzle of rain droplets cascading from the sky, she gives a slight shake of the head, curls flying freely…She is _Angelic_. THat is all the man could think. With soft golden curls spilling over her shoulders, and eyes that yet obtain that exuberance that she had always been blessed in having.

Stefan doesn't notice her walking nearer until she is right in front of him.

"Hey there stranger." Caroline laughs, as she motions for the man to give her an embrace. _Of course he does_.

"Wow, Caroline Forbes in the flesh," Stefan teases a bit satirically as they pull apart and take their respective seats in front of one of the tables that frames the tiny bistro.

"Hah, hah, hah. I missed you to Salvatore." She smirks.

"It's crazy, it's been two years sense the last time I saw you…"

"Yeah, time can sure pass quickly, huh?" Caroline responds dreamily, lost in the revery, of a past life, where they had been the most crucial peace in one another's worlds.

"So Forbes," Stefan starts, wanting to raise the mood from being so dense. "What's the big news you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right!" The blonde exclaims. "Take a look," she smiles gleefully, raising her hand to present a diamond ring placed elegantly on her finger.

At the sight of it, Stefan's stomach drops…The ground being pulled from his feet, although he recovers quickly.

"Look out Care, there's a bolder on your finger," he mutters.

"A Doctor thank you very much." The woman announces with a half grin. "We met my sophomore year."

"Wow, look at you Care. You go to New York and get yourself a little sugar daddy." Stefan teases.

"Shut up," caroline laughs, shoving his shoulder playfully. "He's actually really nice, and really smart."

"No, I'm sure he is. If I were some doctor, I'd hang around NYU to find a hot drama major to."

"for your information, we met at a bar." Caroline defends while crossing her arms against her chest.

"What kind of damn doctor did you get engaged to Care!" Stefan mimics fear. "Doesn't he know how dangerous drinking is for minors."

Caroline replies with nothing more than a bemused grin and small flush of embarrassment.

"So how about you? Did you find anyone special?" caroline questions, steering the conversation away from her.

"her name is Katherine," Stefan states without missing a beat, almost as if he was attempting to challenge her. and prove that he's moved on from her as well..._That is until he remembers that she never needed to move on._

"That's awesome." Caroline grins. "I bet she's awesome."

"…She is," Stefan nods, only half listening…A habit that he had become accustomed to when ever near her. No matter how much effort he would put into it, Stefan's attention would always be divided between hearing her speak, and admiring her talent, and beauty…_Depending on the subject manner._

"I've missed you," he states without taking a moment to think of what his words may imply.

"I miss you to Stefan," Caroline assures while placing a dainty hand over his large one. Such a tender touch, but at the same time meaning nothing more than love between friends.

But in this singular moment, it feels as if they have been thrust into some alternate universe, the one they had been in that night of graduation. A place where they are the only people, and life is simple, with no residual feelings of heart ache, or no conflicting emotions.

"It's strange, seeing us living such individual lives." Stefan notes in a monotone.

"Yeah, if anything, I thought we would be the ones who always were friends."

"Did you ever think we would be more than friends…" Stefan asks timidly.

"Have you ever heard of the _Soulmate Theory_?" Caroline inquires, as if she hadn't even heard him speak.

"No…" Stefan answers cautiously.

"Well there's this theory where through all your lives, like as ancient greeks, or Egyptian slaves, or whatever…That you'd find your soulmate…But sometimes in one of the alternate universes…You and your soulmate lose your way…When I think of us, I think of that. Because if I wanted to, I could let myself love you, I could let my self give everything to you…But I also know that we aren't meant to last. That this time we both have to give up our chance, because if we don't, then the whole cosmic universe would be screwed up. And we'd never be able to find each other again….And I can't imagine a life where I don't even get to call your soul my friend."

"You know Forbes,If I wasn't aware, I'd call you insane."

"But you know I'm right," she declares, a look of grief plastered onto her disheartened features.

"Maybe," he shrugs.

For the remainder of their get together, they merely speak to one another of anything but their love lives. They talk of simple, unimportant subjects…_Retelling memories of so long ago, _and what had become of the people they had called their classmates. _So alien from how they spoke in their youth_.

**~0~**

**A/N: LOL So I warned you guys that I found this in a **_**really**_** old document, like legitly before S6 even started…So I apologize if it's totally awful :S**

**But I think I want to continue at least one more part with this idea…Maybe seeing if the soul mate theory actually comes true?**

**Would you guys be interested in that?**


	7. Romeo, Oh Romeo

_**Story: Romeo, oh Romeo**_

_**Pairing: Steroline**_

_**Words: 1014**_

_**Genre: Romance/Fluff**_

_**Summary:**_

_**~Request by Anon on Tumblr:**_

**I have a prompt for you, if you're interested. I'm kind of in love the idea of Student!Caroline and would love to see the fact she's a drama major play into a scene with Stefan. Maybe they are supposed to meet or he's picking her up from school and she's running late because she talking to her professor and she comes running out in some period piece for something they were working on in class?**

_**..**_

**A/N: Hey my fellow Sterobitch3 OMGG this prompt is beyond cute3 I love that Caroline is a drama major, especially when looking at the love of her life, and he is so **_**not**_** into the whole showbiz thing, LOL I think I may have went a little far with this prompt :S So my bad :S **

**I hope you like it :D**

_**~0~**_

_**Romeo, Oh Romeo**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**~0~**

He sits leisurely in the second row of the auditorium, surrounded by a swarm of vacant seats. A grin finds itself playing on the edges of his lips, feeling more natural than it ever had before, while his endearing gaze lies contently on the enchantress before him.

She is clad in complete stage attire. A violet toned gown, embellished with gems _on her demand of course, _hanging from her petite frame, and her long golden tresses cascading down her shoulders. She is so utterly beautiful and impossibly sensual , that the only logical reasoning is that she had been woven together by man's ideal of what a true goddess should appear as. Due to this, Stefan doesn't blame the boy acting as her co-lead, for being such a train wreck.

The college student is gawky, even when considering the fact that he is a mere mortal. He stammers through his words, while constantly running a hand through his fair hair, which only result in irritated role of the eyes by Stefan's girlfriend of nearly a year. Honestly, Stefan pities the boy, being able to hear the rapid beating of his heart, and catching the embarrassed flush coloring his ears, all the way from where the young vampire sits. Caroline Forbes may seem angelic at first sight, though the girl is painfully intimidating when she wishes to be.

"No, damn it!" A booming voice shouts while slamming the script on the ground. The pudgy man is so overwhelming, and demeaning, that Stefan can only reason that he is the director, _a replacement from the one prior who had suffered…an accident…By stefan himself_.

"For god's sake Lucas, opening night is three days away, and you sound like a blabbering school boy asking out his crush, rather than portraying one half of the most iconic love duo in all of damned history!"

"I'm sorry Sir," the teen splutters. "I've had the script memorized for weeks…I guess it's just harder to perform it than reading it."

"That's because Shakespeare isn't about memorization, it's about allowing your emotions leading you to the words," Stefan chimes in before he even realizes that he is speaking.

"Yes! Precisely!" The balding director exclaims in glee as he turns to face the bronze haired boy. "You, how did you know that?"

"Ah, I studied Shakespeare for a little back when I went to Harvard," Stefan divulges.

"You _Went_ to Harvard?" The man questions, disbelieving that the boy could have already graduated college, while looking so young.

"Yeah, but I dropped out," Stefan immediately adds, scolding himself for not being more careful.

"Ah, well perhaps you would like to show Lucas a better portrayal, yes?"

Stefan has no time to decline, as the man has already handed him a script, and is pushing him towards Caroline.

"And action!" He announces while seated besides Lucas.

"Let's see what you've got Salvatore," Caroline teases with a pixilated glint gleaming in her cyan irises, amused to her boyfriend performing alongside her.

"Right," Stefan mutters as he takes a glance at the paper, having already memorized the scene long ago. So with a clearing of the throat, he parts his lips, but falters once catching her gaze. He is so totally and completely in love with her, that it's almost surreal where they are, in each others lives. He has finally achieved that constant, that light that he had always strived in having…Little did he know that she had stood right besides him, reassuring him, and protecting him, all along.

And without even a thought the words spill from his lips.

"_It is the east and Juliet is the sun_!" Stefan begins easily, he has always believed that Caroline Forbes is the mortal embodiment of sunlight.

_""Arise, fair sun, and kill __the envious moon__,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief _

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she._

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green__, _

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off._

_It is my lady, O, it is my love! _

_O that she knew she were!_

_She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that?_

_Her __eye discourses__, I will answer it. _

_I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks._

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, _

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head? _

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

_As daylight doth a lamp. __Her eyes in heaven _

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand _

_O that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!_" The brunette caresses his girlfriends cheek gingerly, reminding himself that she is actually his, with her neurotic quirks, and compassionate soul…_She _ is his fully and completely, as he is hers, they are equals.

"You can touch my cheek anytime you want, Caroline assures him with a playful grin as she leans forward to share a kiss from her long time love.

"Brava!" The director shouts. "Now that is how you play Romeo! I want you to do precisely that boy," he barks towards the college student. "Well perhaps subtracting that final display of affection," he quickly corrects.

"Sir, I think you should give your actors a _five_, I think Juliette and I would like…To get some dessert," Stefan tosses a suggestive smirk towards the blonde.

"Five minutes? Don't you think that's a bit ambitious Romeo, I mean we'd have to find _a place where they sell dessert_ and everything."

"I'm sure we could even get seconds," Stefan chuckles, while leading the girl, garnished in a gown and all, out of the building, the echo of their cackles only left in their wake.

**..**

**..**

**..Disclaimer: I don't own any of those Romeo and Juliette lines :) or tad…**


	8. I Wish I Could

**Story: I Wish I could."**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst**

**Summary:**

**~Request from Anon on Tumblr: "I hate you" Steroline**

**..**

**..**

**I Wish I could**

**~0~**

With the blanket of darkness draping over them, and the seclusion they are surrounded by, Caroline feels as if they stand on the precipice of all that there is, and was. The fate of all they have ever known and loved lies atop their shoulders…All depending on the death of a single, warped minded lunatic.

Releasing a breath, the once buoyant blonde leans against the wrap-around fence of the abandoned cabin. She is thankful that the ragged five sum had found refuge for the night, though, she is well aware to the fact the little comfort they had stumbled into is temporary. once dawn splits across the skyline, they will once again embark on their travels across the wide expanse of the countryside.

Taking another swig of the tonic in her hands, the cyan eyed girl is thrust back to another time…One where she stood on another porch, with the overwhelming sensation of anticipation, interweaved with grief, lying just as heavily on her chest. Though, back then, the sky emulated a portrait of hope of what lies ahead, and a promise that she will walk to the other side of the mountain with little more than scrapes and bruises. A complete contrast to the gloom and chaos thundering up ahead.

Though, Caroline supposes that the most definite alter from all those years prior to now, is the presence of _him _standing besides her…Once upon a time she had foolishly imagined that he would always stand there, the one constant in a life filled to the brim with supernatural occurrences, and dramatic whispers.

The door of the porch creaks open, dragging the blonde out of her revery of long ago. _It is only right that is he who walks through the threshold._

"Hey, I thought you might be hungry," he greets, a pathetic looking bowl of soup resting in the hands that had once held her.

Caroline gives little more than a passive flicker to his direction.

"Thanks, but I'm find," she waves the bronze haired vampire off, it yet being difficult to be in the same premises while constantly reminding herself that no longer can she allow her vulnerability to show before him.

Dissregarding her dismissal, Stefan sets the bowl on the table sitting near them.

"You know you could come in, Damon went hunting, and Bonnie and Enzo went upstairs, so that weird tension is gone." He walks forward, so that he stands side by side to the girl whom yet, and will always, hold his heart on her sleeve.

Caroline stiffens.

"I want to stay out hear," Caroline states bluntly, causing a sigh of defeat to tumble from Stefan's lips.

"Caroline, we're gonna find the girls. And I _promise_ that Rick is fine." He swears to her with a level of intensity that she has become far to accustomed to hearing whenever speaking with the emerald eyed boy. _What had happened to those long summer days where all they shared were secret glances that spoke a thousand words, and inside jokes that had always resulted in the crinkling of a nose, or glimmer of the eyes. _

"I don't need you to promise me anything," Caroline blurts out, attempting to carry the facade of strength and confidence that she had once wielded with him by her side-either as a lover or a best friend.-

A sickening amount of triumph courses through the blonde once catching the hurt passing across his features. A bullseye shot on the boy whom she could have loved endlessly for all of eternity.

"Then what _do _you need Caroline," he pleads, an unprecedented amount of rage drenching his words. "Because at this point, I'll do just about anything so that you don't have to hate me anymore.

Caroline's eyes widen slightly, stunned at his accusation.

"Is that what you think I feel?" She questions with a manic chuckle collapsing from her lips.

"Yeah, I do," Stefan affirms confidently. "And I think at this point you want to let it go, but your just afraid that if you forgive me I'll hurt you again-But I won't-"

A pregnant silence falls between the pair, the twinkle of starlight permeating around them.

"Do you think I hate you? Do you actually think that I _want_ to hate you."

Stefan parts his lips to retort, though she never gives him the chance. Rather she grants him a sharpened stare, and an extra venom to her words.

"Well you know what, _I wish I did!_ I wish I could hate you _for everything_. I wish I could hate you for letting the idea of what could have been _consume you_. I wish I could hate you for letting the death of a mother who had abandoned in you _200 years ago_ create a sort of vendetta against the deadliest vampire that either of us had every come across!" With every icy statement she shoots from her lips, she takes a step closer to the boy who continues to hold all she will ever need in the gleam of his eyes. Now beginning to slam her knotted fists into his chest.

"But most of all I wish I could hate you for letting me fall in love with you. And then just keep on hurting me over…" _Slam! Her fist makes contact with his chest. _"and over," _slam! _"And over again!" Before she can punch him once more, his hand takes grasp of her dainty one, his emerald greens boring into her bright skies of cyan all the while.

"Caroline, I _will never_ hurt you again."

And she wants to believe him. She wants to trust the sincerity beneath the intensity of the gaze that consumes her, and the passion drenching from his all too powerful words.

And for the night, she allows herself to do so…Slamming her plump lips fervently against his minty ones that she had longed to taste for so long.

..

..

..

**A/N: Pleaseeeeee let me know what you think :)**


End file.
